1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses for optically connecting optical fibers.
2. Related Art
A copper jack is very common and almost universally used in the broadcast industry to manually route electrical signals through a broadcast studio, mobile studio or other area where electrical signals need to be routed. As more and more data is being transmitted using optical signals rather than electrical signals there is a need to produce an optical jack that can be used to route optical signals.